


Lovenotes in Edinburgh

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2020 [5]
Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Day 5. note, Edinburgh, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2020, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Written for day 5.note of Femslash February 2020.
Relationships: Delia Busby/Patsy Mount
Series: Femslash February 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619392
Kudos: 14
Collections: Femslash February





	Lovenotes in Edinburgh

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 5.note of Femslash February 2020.

When they get their very own apartment in Edinburgh, they start a habit of leaving notes to one another if the other is still in bed when either of them leaves for work.

They are silly, sweet things left onto a ready-set saucer and teacup, leaning on the cup. The paper is mostly a sheet ripped from their work notepads, or then it's part of an envelope or other scrap-paper lying about. The notes are folded depending on their size and contain anything from a simple-everything _I love you_ to several paragraphs of text, neatly penned and containing the other's thoughts as they ready for the day ahead. Delia is usually responsible for the latter and Patsy delights in reading them when she gets up. She herself is less wordy, finding it difficult to put onto paper her feelings and reflections, so usually pens a simple-everything _I love you_ or a no less meaningful _Thinking of you._

Yet every note is cherished and saved in a special box along with mementoes of their dates and travels, the story of their lives together, and reading through them makes the both of them feel better if they’re blue, and all the better when read together curled up in bed, loving and living.


End file.
